Running Late
by TayTayBatt
Summary: After being unable to get a pokemon for many years, it is finally Tay's chance to shine.
1. Chapter 1

You'd figure my tenth birthday would be the best day in my life. It was a chance to get a pokemon and a chance to finally start to become a top coordinator like both of my parents, but no. My birthday present was moving to a whole different region, the one region that my parents didn't know the professor of. So while other kids get to start an amazing adventure, I was stuck with nothing. We didn't just move once though, we moved six times. Every time we moved it was either on, right before, or right after my birthday. So my journey began when I was sixteen.

I could say it was a bright and sunny day when I got my pokemon, but that would just be a lie. Of course the first time I actually go to get a pokemon it's raining. Not just raining, it was down pouring. It didn't bother me too much though, because I was so excited about my pokemon. I wanted to get a piplup, as I have always wanted since I was little. That's why Sinnoh was the place my parents finally decided on.

The bike splashed in the puddles as I reached the lab. "Today is the day. It's a great day to be Tay," I stated as I got off my bike. I leaned it on the wall and opened the door to the lab. I gasped.

Inside the lab was a complete and utter disaster. Papers were flying everywhere, and were being shredded by some quick force. A couple of lab assistants were running around shouting about calming it down or something like that. Then a voice interrupted it all.

"Stop this nonsense! All of you!" shouted professor Rowan. He was pretty scary because even 'it' stopped moving, or at least tried to. The thing had so much speed that it came like a car.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground looking at a sneasel who looked very ashamed. It was actually pretty cute even though it'd just hurt me. The two assistants came and put the sneasel away as a third helped me up.

"I'm sorry for that disaster. You must be the new trainer, Tay. I regret to inform you that you'll have to wait on choosing your pokemon. At the moment, the pokemon we have to offer for starting trainers are all sick," he stated.

"What about the sneasel?" I blurted out without even thinking. "Oh, I mean that's too bad, when should I come back?"I attempted to cover up my mistake. I wanted the piplup, not a sneasel.

Professor Rowan seemed pleased with that though, and all the assistants lit up. "If it's the sneasel you want then it's the sneasel you may have." Before he even finished, the lab assistants already had the sneasel, pokedex, and pokeballs for me. "Here you go, Tay. Good luck with your journey," Stated Rowan as he literally pushed me and the sneasel out the door.

"So can I give you a name or do you prefer sneasel?" I asked, with no response. "How about Nyx?" The sneasel's ears flicked for a quick second before she regained her composure. "Nyx it is then. Want to stay out of your pokeball as well? I really would feel bad if I put you in it."

The sneasel, Nyx, smiled at this, and that is when I knew I made the right choice of picking her. I got on my bike and she sat in the basket. We looked out at the road that awaited us as the sun peeked over the clouds for the first time that day. It was going to be a journey of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

We rode to Jubilife City with break neck speed. We passed many trainers who just watched us with they're amazed faces. At first, I didn't even notice them, but after a while the stares were getting to me. Even Nyx was feeling a bit nervous.

"Let's settle here for the night," I told Nyx, because the sun was starting to set. Nyx just shrugged and got out of the basket. "Why don't you help with the tent while I make us some food?" I asked her as I grabbed my tent off of the bike. Nyx quickly agreed to the suggestion.

I took out a few foods and utensils to make a good soup for both Nyx and myself. It was a recipe my mother had always for her and her pokemon as well. As I waited for the soup to warm up, I watched Nyx with the tent.

It was really funny watching the 'too cool to bother' sneasel have issues with the tent. No matter what she did, the tent would always fall back down. After a few attempts she looked over at me. "Sneazsel?" she asked. I just laughed a bit and headed over to help.

We got the tent up very easily and quickly. Once we were done we both looked at the tent with pride. "Oh my gosh! The soup!" I shouted and franticly ran over to the pot with now a bunch of mush in it. "I overcooked it soooo badly. Umm. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

To my surprise, Nyx came over and took a bowl for the soup. I just smiled and thanked her quietly as I filled both of our bowls.

We sat underneath the tress and watched the sky begin to turn from deep red to a navy blue. A few kicketots came out and began to sing in the dark. Their melody gently made us sleepy as we finished the soup.

"I guess we should get some sleep." I cleaned up the soup mess as Nyx went to the tent to sleep. I almost fell asleep from the kicketot's tune, but it suddenly stopped. There was suddenly no sound other than me cleaning up and rustling leaves. "I guess they had to sleep as well." I quickly finished the cleaning and layed down in the tent.

A new sound started once I got inside. A soft pitter-patter was hitting the tent and the leaves began to rustle even more. Soon, the tiny pats turned loud as the rain began to come down very hard outside. I just smiled and drifted off to sleep, knowing that for some reason I couldn't get rid of the rain on my journey.


End file.
